Slow Down the Speedsters
by Companion of Insanity
Summary: Barry got Jesse pregnant. Now he's just gotta tell Harry. Sounds easy, right? -Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Barry Allen/Jesse "Quick" Wells
1. Your Ass is Grass and I'm the Mower

"Oh god, what am I gonna tell Harry?!" Barry almost screamed. He wanted to. He really did. But one look at his girlfriend kept his lungs short of that kind of air.

"Seriously, Jess! How am I gonna tell him?! I'm not worried about you; he won't kill you. Me, on the other hand..."

Jesse giggled and walked up to him, a smile on her face that could put the sun to shame. "It's okay, Barry. I'm sure he'll be okay with it." She reached out and gently cupped his face in her hands.

"What am I gonna do?! I mean, Harry doesn't like me very much..." Barry's heart rate was going 90 in a flooded road of "Shit, I'm dead!"

Jesse stood on her toes and kissed his lips gently. "My dad doesn't really like anybody, anyway...well, except for Cisco."  
"Gee... Thanks... Thanks a heap, Jess. You just made my point." The response was deadpan blunt. Jesse, sweet Jesse, lowered herself down until her bare heels were on the carpet of Barry's apartment. She laughed at the expression of horror and fear of death on her boyfriend's face as she pressed a hand against her slight belly. It was still early enough that she could still hide it under sweaters and jackets.

"Oh, come on. He'll forgive you eventually. He's never said it, but he's hoped for grandkids before."

Barry face palms himself and sighs heavily. "Sure. He'll forgive me...after he puts me in the med bay."

Jesse giggles and sits down on the couch. She grabs at a blue blanket covered in poke balls; a gift from Cisco to Barry when he came out of his coma. Barry watched her lean back on the couch under it and his hands go to his hips.

He was in trouble.

* * *

Cisco parked himself at his workbench and whined heavily. He was hurting. Royally. If it were possible to solder circuit boards lying flat on his stomach on the floor, he'd be doing that right now.

''Dammit, Harry,'' he groaned quietly.

A heavy gust of wind smacked him in the back, and he ever so slowly turned his chair around. Barry came into his view, and Cisco had to pause at the look on his face. It was almost a comical form of horror.

"Cisco, can we talk?" Barry asked, clearly nervous about something. He was fidgeting and rubbed the back of his neck for comfort.

The engineer smiled and folded his arms. ''Sure, Bear. What's bugging ya?'' This was gonna be fun. Cisco could feel a lot of radars going off in his head. And all of them were labeled ''Barry Fucked Up Somewhere.''

''You're with Harry more than anyone else... How do you think he'd take it if... ...'' Barry stopped completely. There was a risk here, telling the rather chatty engineer that Jesse was pregnant. Cisco had an awfully hard time keeping his mouth shut on things like this.

Honestly, the only way to keep Cisco quiet was to fill his mouth. But there was no tequila in Star Labs, and currently, Harry is still in bed. Berry felt his skin heat a bit at that realization, Cisco missed it entirely.

''If... If what, Barry?'' the engineer pressed. Something has clearly happened. His brain was playing roulette with the list of probable causes for Barry being so nervous.

Barry sighed, and Cisco kicked Harry's empty chair toward him, regretting the action of jerking his leg like that with such a sore ass. The speedster stared at it, but eventually sat down in it. He leveled a look at Cisco, wary of the gossip meters in the boy's head.

Oh, hell. May as well be blunt.

''I got Jesse pregnant,'' he finally barked out... ...

Cisco stared at him, and before Barry knew it, the boy's shoulders were shaking with cackling laughter. The engineer threw his head back, an ''Oh, man!'' buried in his cackles and giggles.

Barry groaned and his face fell. But he managed a question. ''How do you think Harry would take it if he found out?"

The engineer continued laughing, spinning his chair around in a few circles. Barry already feared for his life. This wasn't helping. Abruptly, he shot out of the chair and grabbed at the arms of Cisco's, ceasing all motion. And the engineer's shoulders were still rolling with laughter.

"Cisco, please!"

Said male finally forced himself to calm down and even wiped a tear from his eye. Yes, he'd been laughing that hard. He looked up at Barry and chuckled some more.

"Dude, you're toast."

Barry sighed loudly and ran off, red electricity trailing behind. Cisco found himself giggling again.

From there, the day dragged on slowly. Cisco was unable to bring himself to full functioning capacity until late in the afternoon. It was Harry's arrival that snapped his mouth shut. The man seemed to be glowing once Cisco factored in that, well, his ass was sore for a reason.

''Sleep well, Ramon?'' the older man asked knowingly, turning the engineer's face to a deep scarlet. He smiled though. But he turned away because it was really tempting to tell the man his daughter was pregnant. That wasn't Cisco's secret to tell, though. He began to wonder what Harry's reaction would be to the idea of Jesse with a baby.

And then he chuckled slightly at another image. Harry could be so grumpy at times that Disney could sue him for copyright infringement. So it was very hard to picture the man as a grandfather. Again, he chuckled.

"Something funny, Ramon?" Harry asked, looking in his direction. Clearly, the engineer had something on his mind. Cisco's shoulders jerked up a bit at being heard.

"...no?" The attempt of denial was so pathetic that Harry set down whatever it was he was doing and stalked over to the boy, standing behind him and gripping his shoulders tightly. "Are you sure there isn't something you'd like to tell me?"

Cisco shook his head quickly and yelped when one of Harry's hands came around and he leaned in, biting at the side of his neck. Cisco whimpered. He needed to keep his mouth shut at all costs. "...I can't tell you, okay?"

Harry was quiet, but let it go.

* * *

"Barry, we're gonna have to tell him," Jesse prodded, "He'll want some explanation for me suddenly hanging up my cowl, so to speak."

Barry groaned and buried his face in his hands, but finally relented after several hours of gentle arguing. "Okay," he sighed, "which of us is going to tell him?"

There were a few options. They could both be there; that was the correct way to do it. Or one could confess it while the other, namely Barry, hides. Jesse liked the sound of them both being there; it would force Harry to not lose control of himself and throttle the male speedster. Personally, Barry preferred the other of the two, hiding in some nook or cranny in the lab to deal with Harry's inevitable raging fit at a later date.

Although, with his luck, Cisco would find him first and rat him out.

"We're both going to tell him. Besides, look at the bright side of things. If he hits you, you'll be fine in an hour," Jesse stated. This earned a glare and Barry moved to sink into the couch. "Wow. Your concern for my well-being is just heartwarming, Jess."

All in all, Jesse was taking the situation rather lightly. A little too lightly, in Barry's opinion. A set of keys jingled and he whined. "Shall we?" Jesse asked, moving for the door. She was secretly excited to tell her father. Barry was obviously against the whole thing. He got up and went to the door, taking the house keys from her. Leaving and securing the apartment was quick, and Barry stuffed the keys into his pocket.

He turned towards her, still showing fear in his eyes. Jesse stood on her toes again and gave another kiss to his lips.

"It'll be fine," she assures him before she wraps her arms around his neck. Barry managed a small smile, returned the kiss, wrapped his arms around her, and carried her off in a burst of electricity.

* * *

Harry was busy scribbling on the whiteboard when a burst a wind stronger than normal blew into his workstation. He turned around and his eyes met Jesse and Barry, his arms around her waist. This made him raise a brow and grit his teeth. His papa-bear mode started kicking in, eyes burning and blood running faster, more heated at the sight of someone touching his daughter.

Barry saw the glare, and was suddenly cowering behind Jesse, using her as a shield. ''What's going on here?'' He was calm in his demand, but his voice rose and fell in warning. Jesse felt a little unsure suddenly. Barry's arms were gone, and he was shaking so badly there was an occasional spark running up and down his frame.

''Well, we have something to,'' Jesse's hair blew into her face, some strands fell into her mouth and she sighed as the warmth of Barry's body was gone, '' _I_ have something to tell you.'' She took a shy step forward and her father matched it, every sense on high alert.

"I'm pregnant."

...the silence that fell upon the room was smothering. Jesse was beginning to feel upset at Harry's lack of response. He instead stared at her, mouth gaping slightly and eyes wide. Her heart was beating dangerously now. She ducked her head and chewed on her bottom lip.

And suddenly, Jesse couldn't breath. Fingers were tangled tightly in her hair and her spine was being crushed by an arm wrapped too tightly around her back. Harry was hugging her close, seemingly fearful of losing her and what she carried. Jesse closed her eyes happily and relaxed. "Barry's scared shitless of you, y' know."

Harry kept his hold on her as a dark chuckle rippled through him. "He should be. He's been rolling around in bed with my little girl without telling me," he whispered.

Jesse finally shifted a bit, earning some freedom. "Aren't you happy for me?" she asked.

Harry laughed this time. "Of course I'm happy for you. But it's standard practice that I have a few...words with him.'' Jesse gave a bright smile. At least, to Jesse's delight, Harry didn't charge at Barry when he first saw him. But Barry had run off, and neither of them had a clue where.

...

''Oh no,'' Cisco snapped, ''you're not hiding in my storage closet. Get out of there!''

There was no response, just the sound of the door lock clicking. Cisco's eyes widened. ''Barry, I don't have a key for this door!''

Silence.

Cisco sighed, realizing he would have to play hardball. "What's Jesse gonna think of you for hiding like this?" he asked, folding his arms. There was some clattering, and the lock mechanism in the door started clicking. Another minute passed and Barry opened the door. He looked like he was going to have a panic attack. Cisco just glared.

"Dude, you're gonna be a father. This," he motioned towards the speedster half hiding behind the door, "is pretty pathetic. I'll try to keep Harry under control, okay?"

Barry leaned against the doorway, still expressing fear of Harrison Wells. There was some comfort to be had in Cisco being there when Harry finally confronted him. "Trust me, there are things down the road scarier than telling Harry you're doing the horizontal mambo with Jesse." Cisco was serious, too.

Barry cringed at Cisco's bluntness, and his cheeks reddened a little at the particular choice of words. Give the guy credit; when he was straightforward, his words could be so blunt they'd hurt.

"Alright," he sighed and gave up, stepping out of the closet. Time to face the music.

* * *

Jesse had scampered off to Caitlin to discuss her pregnancy, getting a near back breaking hug along the way. An hour or so later, Barry came into the workspace Harry and Cisco shared, practically tiptoeing his way in.

Cisco sat down in a chair off to the side, wanting to let Harry loose steam without getting in the way.

"So," Harry started, facing Cisco first, "you knew my daughter was knocked up and refused to tell me?"

Cisco nibbled on his lower lip for a minute before supplying, "Not my place to tell."

Harry sighed quite heavily, shoulders stiffening significantly. "Fine. Get lost."

"But-"

"-Stuff it, Ramon. I'll deal with you later. Scram."

Barry nearly whimpered as Cisco got up slowly, cringing and then blushing slightly, but left the room on his lover's orders. He exchanged a look with Barry that was something along the lines of, "You're on your own, pal," and the speedster gulped.

Harry patiently waited until Cisco was out of earshot, then snarled quietly. "She's barely twenty, Allen. Are you out of your mind?"

"She's not a kid anymore. She can handle it," Barry replied hesitantly.

Harry turned around and face the marker board, burying his face in his hands. No. Jesse wasn't a kid anymore. But in his mind, she always would be. And that was the problem. He knew it, recognized it for what it was. He was still reluctant to hand her off to someone. Barry wasn't necessarily a problem. It was the idea of handing his little girl off to _anyone_. Period.

 _Adult_ , he reminded himself, though he doubted it would stick in his brain for a while. Harry liked to separate himself from other people's behaviors altogether, thinking himself not really better than others, just entirely different. Robotic. He didn't think he would or could experience most of the common emotions, especially to a situation like this.

But he was. He was experiencing the classic, fatherly emotion that his adult daughter would always be little in his mind, and no man on any earth was good enough for her.

"Can _you_ handle it, Flash?" Harry turned around and folded his arms, "Can you handle what's ahead of you?"

Barry looked at him, some determination present. And there was some fear.

"Raising a child is no easy feat."

"I think I'll be fine," Barry answered calmly.

"Mm." Harry grabbed a marker from a nearby table and started beating it against his opposite hand, itching to throw a solid punch or three. Barry would be healed in about an hour from the bruises, but he still craved that satisfaction of decking a young man for getting his little girl pregnant.

 _Grown woman_ , he reminded himself again.

* * *

"So you didn't drop him?" Cisco remarked with some surprise when Harry came into the cortex, knuckles the same color they typically were.

Harry sighed and plopped himself down in a chair next to the young man. He didn't respond. He didn't really need to. His knuckles weren't purple. The defense rests.

Cisco went back to what he was doing, and Harry tuned everything out with his brain.

Being a grandfather... It was a hell of a thing to wrap his head around. He hadn't expected it. He'd been hoping for it, since his own grandparents were dead by the time he was two. Not long after he started Star Labs on Earth-2, his parents were gone, so Jesse never got to meet them. And here he was; he was alive, healthy, and realizing he could experience what a lot people in his family tree never could.

"Harry, are you okay?"

The man blinked and realized Cisco was in his personal space, eyeing him with concern.

He smiled a bit. "Just thinking about everything."

Cisco leaned away. "You still owe Barry a good punch though."

Harry chuckled here. "You _want_ me to hit him?"

The engineer turned in his chair a bit to get comfortable. "It's your job as Jesse's dad, isn't it?" he asked. There was a small smirk on his face.

Harry couldn't help but match it with his own. "Yes, it most certainly is."


	2. Pineapples and Peanut Butter

"Barry," Jesse called softly.

A soft groan sounded, but nothing else.

"Barry!" Jesse grabbed at a bare shoulder and shook it softly. He groaned louder and he kicked in his sleep. Snarling in frustration, she then shook his shoulder violently, making a blur of his body and waking him up with a shout.

"Okay, Jess, I'm up! What's wrong?" He turned towards her, glaring at her with sleep sand still in his eyes.

"I'm hungry and we're out of pineapples and peanut butter."

Barry groaned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Can't you wait till the sun gets up?" He really didn't want to go anywhere at three in the morning. But Jesse gave a glare of death and shoved him near the edge of the bed.

He yawned and got up, not really wanting an argument with him being as tired as he was. "Alright, I'm going."

Damn it, these runs in the middle of the night were killing him! But he had to go out when Jesse told him to, or the growling from her mood swings would just get worse, and that just wasn't worth it. It was easier to get what she wanted right away. He loved her, after all. Jesse was worth it. Barry took his time getting dressed. He was in no rush. I mean, come on. He can literally grab the market's supply of peanut butter and pineapples and be back in the blink of an eye. So, no rush.

Jesse watched him, her grumpiness suddenly gone and some guilt building from shaking him awake in the middle of the night. He needed sleep, too. The blankets were a tangled mess around her waist because he'd practically thrown them at her in sleep deprived frustration.

''Barry?'' she called softly.

He turned towards her, and she reached a hand out. The speedster came around the bed where he took her hand, and she pulled him down, kissing him gently on the lips.

''I'm sorry I woke you. I'm...I'm just so hungry...''

Barry responded the only way he could. He smiled at her and embraced her, running his hand through her hair.

''It's okay, Jess. But if I have to run to Starling City and raid their grocery stores, then we're gonna have to have a talk.''

She broke into a giggle. Barry was, of course, right. He had cleared out most of the markets in Central City, large and corner-store sized. And he'd made it very clear early on in the pregnancy that he wasn't going to run out of state for the pineapple no matter how badly she wanted it.

''Besides... If I refuse to get the things you're craving, Harry will shred my hide. He still owes me a good punch.''

* * *

The nightstand lamp had just become Cisco's mortal enemy. It was on. It was on,it was lighting up the whole damn room, and its was burning his retinas raw. Harrison Wells was a dead man.

"Oh god. Harry, what are you doing up?" his arm flops against his forehead, partially covering his eyes. Dammit, he needed his retinas.

Harry was upright in the bed, staring off into space. He was either thinking or listening or studying something. Cisco wasn't sure.

"Jesse's up," he put simply.

Cisco groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "What, do you have daddy-spidey sense or something?"

Harry turned a bit and looked at the engineer, who was currently nesting in the blankets.

"...'daddy-spidey sense'. Really, Ramon?"

An exasperated growl came from the nest. "Jesse probably has Barry running to the store again. She does it to him four times a week. Now turn off the damn light before _I_ turn it off,'' and he hit Harry in the stomach with the pillow he'd covered his head with.

Harry sighed, but the room did suddenly darken. Cisco gave a mumbled "thank you" and finally settled. He was just about to drift off again when he felt Harry's body weight shift and the older man was suddenly flush against his back, arms wrapping tightly around the younger's waist.

''You're not launching my favorite lamp across the room if you know what's good for you.'' The tone of voice was a mix love on top and stern warning underneath. Cisco, in his sleepy state, rolled his eyes. He'd launch whatever he jolly well pleased across the room if it meant he'd get some sleep. Harry kept his tight hold on the smaller body, enjoying shared body warmth. It's funny, Cisco realized, how snarly the man could be during the day versus how clingy he could be at night.

Harry had a habit of spooning in the middle of the night. On occasion it might wake Cisco up for a minute, but then he would smile and go back to sleep.

''You're awfully clingy, ya know.''

Harry gave a soft sigh in response and buried his nose in Cisco's hair. ''Shut up and enjoy it.'' And Cisco does remains silent for a short while, but...

''Harry, come on!'' Cisco grabs a wandering hand that's found its way just past the waistband of his pajama pants. Oh, he'd love to get all lovey-dovey, but at three in the morning? Even _Cisco Ramon_ has his limits on what time is good to get freaky. It's apparent that Harry doesn't because he puts his hand right back where it was.

''Dammit, Harry, _I_ should not be struggling to keep up with you! Lemme sleep!'' he kicks at the older's legs, misses, and is rolled onto his stomach for it. Harry is laughing, clearly enjoying the slight roughhousing. Cisco tries his absolute best to get free even though it's a waste of time to try and outmaneuver a soldier. Harry pins his wrists down with one hand and, licking his lips, slips the other further down, earning a delightful groan.

''Fine,'' Cisco caves, smiling into the pillow. It's not submission, not at all. It's more along the lines of enjoying this while he can because in the morning, the chances of the guy being in the mood are slim to none. Harry isn't big on morning sex. He prefers late-at-night sex. No explanation is required; it's the most sensible time for it. And Harry tends to be miserable during the day, anyway.

* * *

''Jess! I'm home!'' Barry kicked the front door shut and swiftly locked it. He really hated running to the store at this hour. But he did it anyway. Again, Harry would kill him if he didn't. He could only hope and pray the child wouldn't be as hard to deal with. Anything else would be a breeze compared to this. He walked into the kitchen, dumped a few heavy bags on the table and took out the pineapples and peanut butter to make sandwiches.

Jesse's footsteps sound just as he finishes up, and she sits down at the table, smiling. ''How do you put up with me?'' she asks sweetly when he pushes four sandwiches towards her; he knows she'll eat them all.

Barry shrugs but sits down across from her. ''It's not that hard,'' and he's only partially lying. It can be a trip to look after her and to make sure she's eating enough. But at the same time, he really enjoys taking care of her. And he's thrilled that Harry hasn't beaten him yet. But he knows it's coming. It's his job as a father to give Barry a good ''talking-to.'' Barry suspects it'll come after the baby is born. Can't stress Jesse out right now.

She starts eating as Barry lays his head down on the table, intent on going back to sleep. He's snoring before she's gotten through the second sandwich, making her smile and laugh a little. Leaving him there seemed like the best option considering she couldn't lift him at the moment. She finishes what he's made for her and puts the plate in the sink. The kitchen darkens and Barry doesn't even twitch. Out like a light. Leaning down, she presses a soft kiss to his forehead, ''Goodnight, Barry.''

He still doesn't move. She rolls her eyes and goes into the living room briefly to grab the Pokemon blanket, heart swelling with the contentment and love she feels for him and she draped the blanket over his shoulders. Then Jesse makes her way back to the bedroom. The moon is still peering through the window. A perfect night light since Barry is passed out at the kitchen table. It's not long before she curls up under the blankets and collapses back into the sweet oblivion of rest.


End file.
